Pokemon: Neon Dreams Jurnia Adventures
by Insomniac.Gaara
Summary: Two teenagers have a long Journey ahead of them when one leaves on a journey to Unova then heads home to find a legendary Unova pokemon attacking his town it spirals the teens to investigate and what they discover may change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: Journey in Jurnia

**_Pokemon__: _Neon Dreams**

_**Jurnia Adventures**_

**Episode 1: A Journey in Jurnia**

_**La'rush City - Just before Sunrise**_

A boy and girl sneak out of there houses. The skies are still dark, the sky a metallic grey color, the two hug and with one tear running down the cheek of the girl she says with a breaking voice "Hurry Go! I'll miss you. Promise me, you'll call every day and when u come back for my birthday **. . . **i want to see all the Pokemon you catch!"

The boy handed a badge to the girl and hugged her. "There! now i'll have to come back. That's my first ever gym badge." He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair. He turned to a trail leading to a forest. He then turned back to her and said his last good-byes and began walking down the trail.

The girl began crying " Just come back you knuckle-head!" She wiped her eyes then began to smile with tears running down her cheeks as the boy holds up his hand and gives her a thumbs up without turning around,

As he disappeared into the cover of the trees. She ran into her house, up to her room, and cried into her pillow, Occasionally looking up at a picture of the both of them smiling next to a wild Luxray.

~A Day Later In The Unova Region~

The boy gets off a train and begins walking the streets of Nuvema Town in search for Professor Juniper's Poke' Research Lab. A sign saying ' Poke' lab' caught his eye And he ran up a hill, unknown to him he runs past a young trainer named Ash Ketchum. He reached the lab as an Oshawott runs into his legs. "well hi there cutie." The boy said pulling as Oshawott's cheeks.

The Oshawott got Aggravated and used Water Gun and knocked over the boy and promptly dropped to the ground and it looked at the boy. It began to fan the boy with its tail when Professor Juniper Exited the lab and noticed the boy on the ground.

~A few Minutes later inside the Lab~

" So Oshawott used Water Gun on you you say? well im terribly sorry **. . . **Oh it seems i haven't yet got your name. mine is Professor Juniper"

The boy jumped up "My name is Aden, but forget that i came here hoping to get a starter Pokemon for my new journey in this region!" He said, Professor Juniper nodded her head in agreement.

She waved him over to a rack with 3 pokeballs on it. " Please Choose! The fire-Type Tepig, the Grass-Type Snivy, or the Water-Type Oshawott!"

Aden quickly replied "Oshawott!" he picked up the otter-like pokemon " it's quite cute but also packs an equal punch!"

Oshawott slapped Aden in the face with its tail and ldropped to the floor " Osha!, Osha, osha, osha!, Oshawott!, wott!" It seemed Aggravated and Angered .

A red beam emitted from the pokeball in the Professor's hand and Oshawott disappears. "Are you sure you want Oshawott?"

"YES! of course we've bonded!" Aden said as Professor Juniper hesitantly handed the pokeball containing Oshawott to Aden. Happily Aden thanks the professor , lets Oshawott out of the pokeball, and walks down the hill trail.

Halfway down the hill Professor Juniper , out of breath, came running down to him carrying a bag. "I almost forgot, Here are five pokeballs, a starter kit containing ten potions running shoes, five oran berries, two bandage wraps for injuries, and a bag to hold it all in.

Aden looked at Oshawott, Who looked away, then looked at the professor, "Thanks these will be really useful, But on another note could i have another starter set for my friend back in jurnia, Maegan, and maybe u could send a starter with me when i head home to La'rush city for her birthday? shje really wants to be a trainer and this would really surprise her. Please will you please?" Disgusted, Oshawott wondered over to a near-by pond, sniffed the water, then began drinking.

"Okay! But on one condition. I want you to use this Xtransceiver when she opens the box containing the pokeball so i can wish her a happy birthday and a wonderful successful new adventure!" She said handing an Xtransceiver to Aden.

"Oshawott come on! . . ." Aden looked over to the pond to see an Elektross about to attack the Vulnerable, drinking pokemon. "OSHAWOTT!" Aden yelled as he imbraced Oshawott and protected it from the Elektross's Zap Cannon. Professor Juniper Threw out Minccino and a Snivy and told them to hold off Elektross while she ran to help Aden. She rustled around inside the bag looking for a bandage wrap. She yanked out the bandage and used her teeth to yank off a peice to patch up Aden's wounded back. before she applied the bandage she spayed the human equivalent of a potion on the wound then patted down the bandage.

As Aden began to get batter the Elektross had escaped, Oshawott stood there in awe that Aden had just risked himself to save it.

~ a few weeks later~

Professor Juniper, Snivy, and Minccino waved Aden off as a ship carried him and a trainer he decided to travel with, Sidney left port for Junia's La'rush City. Aden yelled " dont worry we'll be back with Maegan in a few days!" to Professor Juniper.

"okay i'll be waiting for that Xtransceiver call!" she said waving she released Pidove and sent it to the boat real quick with a small bag with a starter kit and Starter pokeball in it. "almost forgot you'll need these!" she yelled laughing.

~several hours later~

Aden and Sidney arrive at the entrance to Jurnia's La'rush City. to there surprise a crowd of people screaming and running from the city. Aden and Sidney watched in fear then rushed into the city. a man stopped them at the entrance. "Don't go in there! the Pokemon Reshiram has forsaken out poor village!"

Aden looked at Sidney "wait how is Reshiram over here that is a legendary indigenous to Unova not Jurnia?"

The man looked at them in horror "that's why this situation is so dire! noone in all of Jurnia ever saw this disaster coming!"

Aden and Sidney disregarded the mans warning and entered worried for citizens still in the town. They stopped as they saw themselves surrounded by flames that engulfed buildings all around the town. A single feminine yell came from a house Aden knew all to well, "Maegan's house!"


	2. Chapter 2: Village Heroes

_**Chapter 2: Village Heroes**_

Aden and Sidney released their Pokemon, Dewott, Acinine and Growlith, then proceded to run to Maegans house as Arcinine and Growlith sucked up the fires around there path and Dewott sparyed water on Maegans house. " Don't worry maegan we're here!" Aden yelled as he broke threw the chared door into the kitchen. Sidney followed with slightly more causion. The two boys raced up the stairs to Maegan's room aden grabbed Maegan and handed her to Sidney and said " Take her outside i need to get somethings before there isnt anything left!"

Sidney ran down the stairs and out of the house as Aden grabbed pictures, Mechanical items, and precious memories, and a small wooden Box with a bronze friendship lock, a lock with slots for 2 separate keys to open the lock. He jumped out of the window onto a tree and from the branch fell ten feet to the ground. he quickly hopped up and meet Sidney and Maegan on the other side of the house.

As he ran towards them he saw Reshiram about to fire a fusion flare Aden pulled out a key and as Maegan looked she knew what he was thinking she quickly threw a key that was around her neck to Aden. he caught it and stopped, He put the box on the ground and shoved the 2 keys into the slots and turned them towards eachother and the box clicked open revealing a master ball. She threw it into the air and said "Zorua i Chose you!" and out of the ball a purple light emitted releasing a small gray and red fox pokemon.

It stared at Aden then stretched out its body and with an almost human voice says " Come on that was the best 10 years of my life why did u wake me up aden?"

Aden stared at the small pokemon " . . . Now isn't the time for this conversation, Use Darkball on Reshiram!"

Zorua sat down like a dog "excuse me! Manners please you ungrateful brat!"

Aden's head quickly dropped down then he said "Fine Zorua could you please use Darkball on Reshiram!"

Zorua looked at Aden intently then smirked. "Nah! i don't want a Reshiram mad at me."

At this point Aden screamed "No i needed you to save the town you will listen to me or i'll destroy the pokeball!"

"the town destroyed what idea of a joke is that in your diseased imagination!Zorua looked around the town and said "Oh no you're being serious!" Zorua quickly turned around and fired Darkball after Darkball at the Reshiram they did little damage, but where doing something.

Every couple of Darkballs that hit the Reshiram mad it release a loud Roar as if in pain "Finally it fell to the ground and from its Neck a Black Brace With a yellow lightning bolt symbol broke Reshiram slowly and cautiously moved its head then the rest of its body and began to slowly lift off the ground and flew over the mountains towards the Unova Region.

Slowly Citizens began coming back into the town cautiously and looked around and some cried at the tragic landscape almost a mile of land and crops completely devastated

Maegan's mother ran to her and hugged Maegan. Then Adens's Mom and Dad entered. To his surprise they hugged him and complimented him on fighting back the Reshiram "Wait So i ran away a few weeks ago and you guys aren't mad?"

Aden's mom looked at him "Well we were but now that we've seen how well u battle i think we both belive you're more then ready to go out on your Journey just return every once and awhile incase this kind of mess happens again" she smiled and his dad nodded.

Aden smiled then ran over to maegan to check if she was okay but she wasn't she had a massive scratch down the length of her forearm, no doubt from falling flaming wood from the roof of the house. Aden pulled out the Potion juniper used oh him and a long strip of Bandage and began working on her arm. he needed to stop the bleeding before he could even attempt to Suture the wound.

Maegan's Mother watched as Aden quickly stitched up the wound and wiped away the blood and continued patting the excess blood off the stitches then he gently wrapped her arm in the bandage.

Maegan slowly got up and as she stood up to thank Aden she stumbled and fell into his arms. He caught her and laid her down on the hoodie he had laid on the ground he gave her a shot of pain killers and told her mother to get her to the nearest hospital in Jecalin Town, 3 or so miles North of La'rush.

Maegan's Mother picked her daughter up and put her in officer Jenny's Bike and with Officer Jenny's permission she sped off down the road toward's Jecalin Town. Aden slowly walked towards Sidney who was stunned by all the damage and sorrow in the poor town. "What will happen to this town i mean we cant just leave its literally in shambles?"

Aden looked around, the only building still standing was a small building supposed to be protected by a limitless energy source. Aden and Sidney ran towards the Building and entered the doors and began walking down a long narrow staircase. they reach the bottom and to there surprise a small pokemon curled up in a ball is levitating in front of their eyes. "wow what pokemon is that?" Aden asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

The pokedex said in a mechanical male voice. "No data on this particular species of pokemon."

Aden snapped a picture of the pokemon and decided to approach it a bit more. It's Eyes Shot open revealing deep, zebra striped eyes. It lets out a loud screech that pushes Aden and Sidney back a few feet away from it. It looks up at them and says "Juna.. Mi... Mijuna!"

Aden looked at the little Beigh pokemon with purple patches on its ears and paws. " So i guess your name is Mijuna!"

Mijuna looked at Aden and Sidney "do you know what this place is? it is a shrine! but not any shrine it is my home and you're trespassing!" Mijuna prepared a Sphere of Purple energy that just seemed to grow in size every second. Aden and Sidney backed into the wall to afraid to make way for the stairs. Every second another part of their lives flashed before there eyes. They stood their unable to move and utterly Defencless.


	3. Chapter 3: Mijuna's Secret Wish

_**Chapter 3: Mijuna's Secret Wish  
><strong>_

Mijuna threw the Sphere and all Aden and Sidney thought about was _'is this the end?'_ and _'I can't die i need to tell maegan about her present and how i feel!'_

Mijuna heard these thoughts through Physic and noticing the purity of there intentions it quickly absorbed the energy back into the gem on its tail. "Wait the town was destroyed?" Mijuna said as it got up on its tail and levitated out following the two boys.

Outside the landscape was still very burnt and patchs of grass still had small sparks of ember that where slowly dying out. The sky was dark, completely engulfed in the smoke of the city that had been destroyed. Mijuna looked around as it saw all the damage. Dewott, Arcinine, Growlith, and Zorua where all out helping the cause tearing down the rotted wood and putting out flames.

Mijuna began to glow with a blue-ish/purple-ish light and as Mijuna released it the town had been completely rebuild houses where once like they where the grass was completely healthy people stilll inside the city limits where healed and the smoke in the sky began to disapate, But everything lost in the fires where still gone.

Everyone quickly turned sights to Mijuna, Aden, and Sidney. As everyone gathered in a circle aroun the three, Aden bursted through, followed by Dewott and Zorua. He left the city and quickly headed up the road to Jecalin Town, he got on a bicycle and rode all the way to Jecalin Town.

As he got there he quickly sprinted to the hospital where he hoped Maegan was. as he entered the doors he saw a flood of citizens he know from La'rush. "Guys head back to the city, Mijuna has used a strange ability, but restored houses, monuments, and its able to heal you all!"

People began swarming out the door and down the roads back to La'rush. Aden ran to Nurse Joy and her Audino. "I'm gonna need your help. First, Where is Maegan's Room she came with her mother, and second, when i get her i'll need to borrow Audino and her healing pulse!"

Nurse Joy pointed to a door towards the back and Aden quickly jolted down the hall and skidded to a stop in the doors entrance. "Maegan! can you guys come with me? Mijuna is healing people back at la'rush and the City is back to it's original state . Not one building is burnt but im afraid items lost in the fire maybe gone." Aden handed Maegan a bag and as she opened it Aden opened the Xtransceiver. As her eyes lit up and filled with tears she hugged Aden who just activated his Xtransceiver

Professor Juniper's voice came from the watch. "Hello, Maegan. Happy Birtday!"

Maegan's Mother looked into the watch "What's so happy about it? La'rush was destroyed! Mijuna restored the buildings, but what about the precious memories lost amongst the flames! tell me that, tell me!" Maegan's mother broke down and maegan slowly came into view of Professor junipers sights.

"i'm sorry about my mother Thank you Professor. I'll tell you everything in a few days when we get to Unova okay!" Maegan said as Aden shut off the Xtransceiver. Maegan threw out the pokeball and from it emerged a tiny little Tepig. it snorted out smoke and jumped onto the bed to snuggle with it's new trainer. Slowly Maegan got out of the bed and began walking to the door " come on mom let's get back to La'rush!" her cheeks overcame to a blue-ish blush. She began to fall again aden caught her and Tepig was behind her holding her boot trying not to et her fall.

Aden walked her outside and put her in the side car. He quickly brought out Audina "Audino, if you don't mind could you use Heal Pulse on Maegan?" Audino Shook it's head and began to heal Maegan of her fainting symptoms"

Maegan's Mother got on the motorcycle and rode down to La'rush as Nurse Joy, Audino, Aden, Dewott, and Zorua hoped into an ambulance and sped off after them to La'rush.

As they entered La'rush they where all amazed exept for Aden, Dewott and, Zorua. Mijuna was over with Sidney rebuilding small things like tables, chairs, bed boards, cupboards, and other small Wooden things. Happily it whistled as it worked. Maegan rushed over to the tiny floating Hero. "your Mijuna! Thank you so much!" Maegan snatched it out of the air and gave it a hug.

Mijuna just sat there and smiled then said "Why thank me Aden and Sidney are the one's that where brave enough to travel into my shrine, a shrine no one has been in for 500 years might i add. I'm not a hero these too are im just a pawn in there village rescue!"

Maegan turned and Hugged Aden then hugged Sidney and Tepig began snorting happily at Mijuna. As night fell all the citizens returned to there houses that seemed as if nothing had happened all was well again in La'rush. Mijuna had been talking to Maegan for a few hours since she arrived back. Her wounds now completely healed. "So would you like to be my first honorary pokemon? i'll need a pokemon as strong as you to win a gym badge besides i feel we have bonded!"

Mijuna lit up at the idea but then thought _'What if another disaster like this happens again'_

Mijuna said sorrowfully "i'm sorry i can't i have obligations here but u could still visit every now and then." Maegan understood what Mijuna meant and She smiled

"it's okay i get it the town might need you again sometime in the future." she smiled and hugged Mijuna one last time before retiring to her house. mijuna followed her and slept at the foot of her bed thinking _' maybe, just maybe i could go!' _


	4. Chapter 4: A Change Of Plans

_**Chapter 4: A Change Of Plans**_

Aden, Maegan, and Sidney prepare to leave for Unova when they realize "Maybe we should challenge the gyms here first you know just so we have experience, besides it would be good considering Mijuna would be near incase of another attack like the one that just happened not 2 days ago." Maegan suggested.

Aden and Sidney nodded in agreement. "Fine, but we have to do these gym battle quickly we must get to Unova before half a year!" Aden thought of all the new Pokemon they would be able to catch when they got over there. Snivys, Minccinos, Pidoves, Elektross, and a load of other awesome pokemon they have never see before including Zekrom and Reshiram.

Maegan looked at the gym Building in La'rush unfortunately the leader was one of the people who ran from the city all the way to a boat headed to Kanto. "He probobly wont be back for a few weeks, Kanto is a 5 day trip from Jurnia!" Aden said looking at Maegan then to the shrine where Maegan's newest pokemon Mijuna used to rest.

Mijuna now clung to Maegan's item bag. it snuck uts way into the back pocket, using psychic to unzip the zipper, and crawled inside the pocket. "Ah i like this better than that drowsy old shrine cave."

Maegan reached back and scratched behind Mijuna's ear and zipped the zipper up letting Mijuna sleep in peace. Maegan then hugged Aden and looked intensely at Sidney ". . ." Sidney stared back wonder why she was staring at him so strongly. He began to blush and she said it "Why are you adventuring with Aden?"

Sidney stopped and thought about the question for a minute. "Something just Clicked when we met, our personalities are same in some ways but we balance each other! whenever one of us gets in a fight we can count on the other to have our backs i guess."

Maegan looked at his stance it was composed she figured it meant he was telling the truth. "Not one selfish reason? not one at all?" she asked expecting to hear a yes

"Well i suppose his friendship is that a selfish reason i mean we both need help and i wanted to get stronger like him i don't want to be the best just able to hold my own in a battle without needing as much help as i do now." Sidney said looking at Maegan's mouth shaping around word but not a sound came out of her mouth just the movements

He read her lips it was as if she said "You have my trust and my friendship too!" He smiled a bit and then Aden reminded them.

"Hey if we want to hurry and beat all the gyms we should stop playing around and start walking towards Jecalin Town!" Aden stared at the road and the two others quickly walked to him and they took there first steps on the road to there first destination together.

~ About Twenty-Three Minutes later~

"Okay guys lets stop here to take a rest and eat." Maegan said as she pulled out a batch of cookies and several eatable berries and fruits.

Aden and Sidney rrubbed there hands together and began to scarf down food after food while Dewott, Arcinin, Growlith, Tepig, Zorua, and Mijuna just ate pokemon food and drank fresh water.

~Thirty minutes later~

Aden, Maegan and Sidney Pack leftovers into there bags and return there pokemon to there pokeballs and continue walking towards Jecalin Town. another twenty-three and they should be there, but they where prolonged by a wild Makuhita. Aden was able to defeat it but it was to weak to catch by the end of the battle s they sprayed it with a potion patched up the wounds and brought it to a safe place where it could heal in peace and they began to to leave, when the Makuhita grabbed Aden's hoodie and pulled him to the ground. Aden looked at it between the eyes and noticed its apprehension to let go, but it did. Aden looked at it and said " Do you want to come with me on my journey?" Happily the Makuhita Nodded and Aden lightly tapped a pokeball on its forehead and it was sucked into the pokeball and the button on the pokeball flashed red and the ball twitched three times then the light turned out and a click sounded letting Aden know Makuhita was captured. Aden released Makuhita and then walked with Maegan, Sidney, and Makuhita all the to Jecalin Town.

~In Jecalin Town~

Aden, Maegan, Sidney, and Makuhita entered Jecalin Town with great joy that they had finally made it to the first destination on there long Journey. Aden raced with Makuhita to the gym and entered declaring "I want a Gym battle!" Maegan and Sidney came in behind his embarrassed.

"Us too!" Maegan and Sidney said with a little embarrassment in there voices.

The Gym leader, Raigen looked at them and slowly walked towards them. " I'd love to! who's first?" he asked looking from Maegan to Sidney to Aden then pointed at Maegan and said "you! you'll be the first one to fight me!"

Maegan had a surprised look on her face "Me first?" She looked terrified as Raijen Drug her to the Battle Arena. She gulped as Raigen sent out a Bronzong and Manectric. "hey girl! this is a dual pokemon battle send out two pokemon and whichever sides pokemon are still standing wins!"

Maegan looking slightly worried sent out her Tepig and Mijuna. the two pokemon of Maegan's pokemon stared down Bronzong and Manectric, as Bronzong and Manectric stared down Tepig and Mijuna Tepig began to feel scared but Mijuna simply comtinued staring uneffected by feelings of worry or fear.

"Bronzong use Psychic Pulse and Manectric used Zolt Tackle!" Raigen yelled as a light pulse shot from Bronzong's bell-like body towards Mijuna, and Manectric was surrounded in Lighting and zig zagging towards Tepig. Maegan stood thinking what attack to yell out to save her poor helpless Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5: Gym battle 1: Determination

_**Chapter 5: Gym Battle 1: Determination**_

As the Attacks from Raigens Pokemon approached Maegan yelled out " Tepig Jump over the volt tackle and use ember in a spin., Mijuna use Hibernate!" Tepig did as Maegan said and Jumped over the volt tackle, surprising Manectric, and used Spinning Ember Slamming the Manectric into the wall. Mijuna fell into a hibernative state as the Psychic Pulse neared, Maegan yelled out "Now use Dream Pulse!" and Mijuna opened its eyes and Used a strong attack from surrounding day dreams of all the citizens inthe town and the Dream Pulse blasted through the Psychic pulse and slammed Bronzong so hard a hole was left in the wall of the gym. Tepig smirked from confidence of winning, but Manectric was far from defeated it used bite and threw Tepig across the Arena. Meagan belted out "No Tepig! Are you okay?" Tepig faintly got up as Manectric raced towards Tepig using Agility.

"Give up girl it's no use your Tepig is finished!" Raigen said

Maegan looked worried and Mijuna fell back into hibernation and used Psychic Sheild to Protect Tepig Then as Manetric tried to stop, it swerved towards Mijuna, Mijuna woke up, used Psychic and threw the Manectric into the air then dropped it back down to the ground violently.

The Announcer yelled out "Manectric and Bronzong are unable to Battle, Winner is Challenger Maegan and her Pokemon Teig and ... what is that?" Aden rushed to the announcer and wispered into his ear. "Oh a newly discovered pokemon.. Mijuna! Wait! What! Newly discovered?" he paused in disbelief then said " Whatever the winner is Maegan and her pokemon!".

Raigen approached her and handed her the Jecalin Town Gym badge. he grabbed her hand with both of his and shook her hand up and down fast "quite a show if i do say so myself you've got a talented bunch of pokemon with you! congratulations well done you deserve that badge."

Aden stepped onto the Arena "I guess its my turn!" as he released Dewott and Zorua. Interested in Adens determination Raigen threw out a Beautyfly and Omastar. He quickly attacked with Beautyfly's Siver Wind and Omastar's Water Pulse.

Aden quickly Commanded Dewott to use Razor Shell and and Zorua to use Dark Ball Dewott's Razor Shell landed a blow on Omastar but did little damage and Zorua's Dark Balls couldn't the flying Beautyfly. This fight had become challenging for Aden where it was easy for Maegan Aden tensed up then said "Dewott use Bubble Beam at beauty fly while using Razor Shell spinning okay! and Zorua, jump onto Dewott's back and hold onto him while using Dark Pulse!" Zorua and Dewott put Aden's plan into action and managed to hit Beautyfly nd take it out but Omastar managed to knock off Zorua and at the speed of rotation Dewott's Razor Shell back fired, hitting Zorua five times as it fell off Dewott's back. Now Dewott and Omastar faced each other intensely and sprang towards each other, both using Hydro Pump. as the attacks collided the attacks burst into smoke and the two Pokemon continued fighting inside the smoke cloud, unable to be seen and no one could see the outcome.

The smoke settled and Omastar stood tall and Dewott laid on the ground utterly defeated. Aden rushed to Dewott and picked it up off the ground and returned it to its Pokeball taking it to Mijuna to heal both his Pokemon.

Sidney stepped out on the Arena and threw out Arcinine and Growlithe. Raigen threw out his last to pokemon Salamence and Carnivine. the two used Vine Whip and Dragon Claw. Vine whip hit Arcinine but did little damage. Dragon Claw was aimed at Growlithe but was dodged, Growlithe ducked under Salamence's Claw and hopped on its back. Salamence used Thrash trying to get Growlithe of its back. Growlithe used Combustion and burnt Salamence's back, slowly depleting Salamence's health every time it moved. Arcinine hit Carnivine with Take Down then spun around and Used Flamethrower and knocked Carnivine out then turned its sights to salamence and Growlithe. Growlithe used bite on Salamence then jumped off as Arcanine used Take down on Salamence, then the two used Fire Spin and hit Salamence dead center on its burn and it instantly fainted.

Surprised by the events Raigen gave Sidney the Jecalin City Gym badge and angrily Aden Demanded a rematch. Raigen smiled "ha ha maybe tomorrow kid i have to restore my Pokemon to full health. but i like the determination!"

Aden left sadly admiring Maegan and Sidney's newly acquired badges, the badge he was unable to win. They headed down a road to a small Inn and retired for the night letting there Pokemon out to rest over the night, then Makuhita nudged Aden's arm as if saying _'let me battle tomorrow'_ Aden agreed and he decided tomorrow he'd use Makuhita and Dewott.

~the next morning~

Aden woke up earlier than the others and thought over a strategy to beat Raigen this time because he really wants to win the badge to show them to Juniper so she'd see how good his pokemon got in the short amount of time.

The others woke up and they began walking down the road to the gym when they decided to go into the Pokemon Center just in case there Pokemon weren't completely well. Aden quickly took his three pokemon back and rushed the others so he could get to the gym quickly.

They Exited the Center and headed to the gym just down the road a little more. Aden busted through the doors and was ready to fight.


End file.
